


Thinking of you (as you sleep)

by midnightsong22



Series: Sheith Month 2019 Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sheith Month 2019, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsong22/pseuds/midnightsong22
Summary: Day 21 of Sheith month. Shiro can't sleep but at least Keith is by his side (and absolutely gorgeous as usual).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note the change of rating to explicit for this chapter, which is why it's in its own story.

**July 21 - Somnophilia**

Shiro couldn’t sleep. Insomnia was just one of the many lasting effects of the arena and his entrapment by the Galra. And, you know, just the stress of helping lead a team that was supposed to end a 10,000 year old war.

Tonight wasn’t even about a nightmare keeping him up, he just couldn’t stop thinking. Shiro sighed, knocking his head back lightly against the wall from where he sat on the bed. He opened his eyes to look instead at his boyfriend and that alone was enough to put a little smile on his face.

He and Keith had been officially dating for the better part of three months now. After Shiro had connected with the Atlas and they had gone back out into space, Shiro had finally had the courage to ask Keith out. Honestly, he didn’t know exactly why he’d waited so long. The moment the words “I love you” left Shiro’s mouth, Keith had practically jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless.

Now Shiro reaches out a hand to press fingers lightly to Keith’s face. His fingers travel featherlight down Keith’s cheek and across the burn scar his clone had caused. It made his heart ache but Keith had just told him:

“It’s just a reminder of how much I love you and plus,” Keith had pressed his fingers to the bridge of Shiro’s nose, “We match now.”

Shiro smiles again, letting his finger drag lower until they rest at Keith’s lips. A soft gasp escapes Keith and Shiro pulls his hand back, afraid he’d accidentally woken him up, but Keith just shifts. He groans softly but remains asleep. Shiro’s eyes remain on Keith’s lips, now parted slightly.

His thoughts drift for a moment to just how much he loves those lips pressed against his own or wrapped around his dick.

The thought causes his face to flush and blood to rush south. Keith has only sucked him off a few times but each time felt like heaven. The way Keith was inexperienced and sloppy but with his usual fiery determination that had him pressing close and practically choking on Shiro’s cock.

Shiro can’t stop himself from slipping his hand under the covers and palming himself through his sweatpants. He bites his lip to stop himself from making a sound, and keeps his eyes on Keith.

He thinks back to the first time Keith rode him, bouncing on his dick like he was dying for it. Fuck, the _sounds_ he’d made. Up until that point he’d held back his voice, but when he was riding Shiro he couldn’t suppress his moans. Too focused on keeping up the pace with both hands pressed to Shiro’s chest, thumbs every so often brushing Shiro’s nipples.

When Shiro had finally snapped and thrust up into him Keith had almost screamed. It had made Shiro cum on the spot.

Shiro moans quietly as he finally caves and pulls down his sweatpants and the covers just enough to wrap a hand around himself. He gives a few experimental strokes, thumbing the head. He’s still watching Keith, feeling a bit embarrassed to do this while Keith’s sleeping.

But Keith, at least, should get a full night’s rest.

And Keith is just too gorgeous. With soft dark hair that Shiro loves to pull as he takes him from behind. And those soft lips that kiss him breathless and travel down his body until Shiro falls apart beneath him. Fuck, even Keith’s muscled arms that he can see above the covers, remind him of how Keith was strong enough to bend Shiro in half and fuck _him_ into the mattress.

Shiro groans, forgetting for a moment to be quiet, and he moves his Altean hand to his face to bite down on metal fingers. He’s so close, he can feel his climax in the pit of his stomach, threatening to overtake him. 

He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until the last moment, when he realizes he wants to see Keith’s face as he comes. But when he looks over, he’s startled to find purple eyes watching him intently.

The heat in Keith’s eyes are what undo him and he doesn’t bother stifling his gasps and moans as he comes across his hand and stomach.

“Fuck,” is all Keith whispers before he moves to straddle Shiro’s lap.

“Sorry,” Shiro whispers back, still breathing hard, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Keith replies, pressing kisses to Shiro’s cheeks and lips as he comes down from his high, “You’re so fucking hot.”

As Keith continues to press kisses to Shiro’s face and neck he moves closer and Shiro can feel Keith’s dick press firmly against his thigh.

Shiro laughs, “Want some help with that?”

Keith grinds against him slightly, “ _Please_.”

They didn’t get to sleep till much later, but Shiro certainly slept well the rest of that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't have too much time today but here's some more pwp.

**July 25th - Free Day**

Keith sighed as he opened his eyes and blearily looked at the clock. It was only four in the morning and at first he didn’t understand why he was awake. That is until he felt the unmistakable press of Shiro’s hardon against his ass and Keith immediately regretted that they had both worn pajama pants to sleep that night. There was way too much cloth between them.

They had gone to bed spooning and Keith loved the feeling of Shiro pressed against his back and his arms wrapped securely around Keith’s waist. Keith smiled, grinding back against Shiro and hearing Shiro’s breathless moan.

“Couldn’t wait for morning?” Keith teasingly whispered.

He waited a moment for a response or for Shiro to continue moving, but Shiro remained quiet and still.

“Shiro?” Keith looked back to try to meet Shiro’s eyes but he found that they were closed.

Shiro was still asleep.

 _Oh fuck,_ Keith thought as he took matters into his own hands, grinding against Shiro a second time. He felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him slightly but he still didn’t wake. Shiro groaned again behind him, sending a spike of desire through Keith at Shiro’s obvious arousal. Keith slipped a hand down his own pants to wrap around himself.

Keith wondered how long it would take for Shiro to wake up. Could he get Shiro to come before then?

With new resolve he moved slowly, gyrating his hips in small movements while continuing to stroke himself. Shiro was hard and hot behind him, holding Keith tight against his chest. He could hear Shiro’s breath hitch whenever Keith moved just right, drawing out pleasure as he slept.

A part of Keith wanted Shiro in his mouth, so that Shiro would wake up to the sight of Keith between his legs. Shiro loved when Keith sucked him off and Keith loved doing it. The feeling of Shiro hot and heavy on his tongue as Shiro breathed out a litany of praise and filth that made Keith feel like he would come untouched. Especially when Shiro let go and pulled on his hair to practically fuck his mouth. 

Or, _fuck_ , Keith wanted Shiro inside him. To prepare himself and slide down Shiro’s thick cock, and Shiro waking and watching Keith with dark eyes as Keith moved. Keith wondered if Shiro would let him do all the work or if he would snap and push Keith down onto the bed to fuck him senseless. 

Keith moaned, moving his hand quicker against himself as he got close.

“ _Keith,”_ Shiro gasped behind him.

“Ah- Finally awake huh?”

“Fuck,” was Shiro’s only reply before finally grinding back against him.

One of Shiro’s hands moved down to slip under his pants, joining Keith’s own hand to move against his dick. The feeling of Shiro’s large hand against him was just enough to tip Keith over the edge and he came with Shiro’s name on his lips. Shiro kept moving but Keith bat his hands away and turned to face him.

Shiro watched him with dark eyes as Keith pushed him to lie on his back, pulled down his pants, and moved between his legs.

“Next time I’ll wake you up like this,” Keith promised as he mouthed at Shiro’s cock.

Whatever Shiro’s response was going to be was immediately cut off by a pleasured shout as Keith sank down too fast, letting Shiro’s dick hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck Keith, _baby._ That’s so good,” Shiro panted, “You’re so fucking perfect. Holy shit don’t stop, fuck, _fuck-”_

Keith hummed before pulling back for a second for air but almost immediately Shiro came, shooting across his face.

“That was fast,” Keith smirked, wiping a bit of Shiro’s come off his face with his fingers before sucking the digits into his mouth.

“Shut up,” Shiro replied but with no bite, eyes following Keith’s tongue as he licked his fingers clean.

Shiro reached for Keith’s arms and pulled him closer. Ignoring the mess, he dragged Keith into a kiss intense enough to make Keith’s toes curl. When Shiro pulled back he took a moment to study his face for a moment.

“Sorry about that,” Shiro murmured, reaching to the side table to grab a tissue.

Shiro was gentle as he wiped away the mess from Keith’s face. Always kind and sweet and perfect.

“I love you Takashi,” Keith whispered.

Shiro’s eyes softened and Keith felt his breath catch.

“I love you too Keith,” Shiro paused, before teasing, “Can we go back to sleep now? Not all of us have the stamina to be fucking in the middle of the night.”

 _“Y_ _ou_ started it Shirogane,” Keith laughed, “You were hard even before I woke up. What? Were you having a good dream?”

Shiro didn’t answer but Keith could see the flush across his cheeks.

“You’ll have to tell me about it in the morning,” Keith yawned, settling against Shiro’s chest, “And maybe we can make that dream come true?”

Shiro’s arms wrapped around him once again and he laughed, “Yeah sounds good.”

“Or I’ll just ride you,” Keith added.

Shiro groaned, “Fuck don’t just say stuff like that when I’m trying to fall asleep.”

Keith laughed and, despite his best efforts to stay awake and continue their teasing, he quickly gave in to sleep.

At least morning was only a few hours away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a free day prompt, I'm running behind schedule, and today's my birthday sooo I hope you enjoyed some self-indulgent smut. I had two ideas for the somnophilia prompt and I decided why not write my other idea out for the free day. This chapter was a bit rushed so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!


End file.
